catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Jane McDonald
Wakefield, West Riding of Yorkshire, England |website = jane-mcdonald.com }} Jane Ann McDonald is an English singer, songwriter, actress, media personality and broadcaster. Cats Credits Blackpool - 07/2015 - Grizabella Biography (2019) Jane rocketed to stardom in 1998 when she first appeared on our screens in the BBC 1 docusoap The Cruise. The series attracted 13 million viewers and Jane McDonald emerged as a star and household name. Jane's first album outsold her nearest rivals by four to one and gained Jane a place in the Guinness Book Of Records. It remained at Number One for three weeks and achieved platinum status staying in the Top 10 for 8 weeks. Each of Jane's subsequent 4 major albums have all reached gold and silver status. 2009 saw the first album release under her own label. Simply titled 'Jane' it entered the Official UK Album Chart at Number 7 and achieved silver status within 6 weeks. Jane has built up a phenomenal theatre audience, performing incredible live concerts across the United Kingdom and Southern Ireland, selling out the Royal Albert Hall and the London Palladium twice. Jane has also played to a sold out audience at the MGM Grand, Las Vegas. The concert was filmed for DVD and went on to become an instant hit in the charts and the Mayor of Las Vegas presented Jane with the 'Key To the City'. Jane was a regular panelist on the hit daytime show Loose Women and a regular guest on The Alan Titchmarsh Show. Other TV highlights include, Never Mind The Buzzcocks, This Morning, GMTV and The Jonathan Ross Show. In 2015 she performed the coveted role of Grizabella in Andrew Lloyd Webber's CATS at Blackpool Opera House for which she received rave reviews. Jane puts her heart and soul into her sell out performances, produces her own albums on her own label, was executive producer on her CD/DVD, Live at the London Palladium and works alongside her Musical Director on arrangements and recordings. In 2016 she embarked on her 'Making Memories' tour which sold out at venues all over the UK. It was so popular she continued touring the show throughout 2017. Her album, 'Hold the covers back', was released in November 2017 to rave reviews. The album was Jane’s first to be completely self penned and includes a duet with Tony Hadley. Jane returned to the cruise ships in 2017, this time with her own TV travel show 'Cruising with Jane McDonald', which is shown on Channel 5. The show was so successful that in 2018 she won her first BAFTA. An album of songs from 'Cruising with Jane McDonald' was released in June 2018 going straight to number one in the independent album charts. 2017 also saw the launch of 'Jane McDonald and Friends' on Channel 5, bringing Jane's exceptional talent as a live music performer to TV screens. Each episode Jane showcases her own voice with songs new and old and welcomes performances from guests such as Tony Hadley, Lee Mead, Elkie Brooks, Shayne Ward and Gilbert O’Sullivan. Her sold-out 2018 tour, 'Celebrate 20', saw her celebrating twenty years in the spotlight. She ended the year on a high with a spectacular Christmas show at the First Direct Arena in Leeds on 15th December 2018. Jane continues to tour, her 2019 tour beginning on the 6th June with a sold out show in Wolverhampton and runs until the end of September. New episodes of 'Cruising with Jane McDonald' and 'Jane McDonald and Friends' are also planned. Gallery Grizabella Jane McDonald Uk15 2.jpg Griz Deut Jane McDonald Adam Linstead Uk15 22.jpg Grizabella Jane McDonald Uk15 1.jpg Category:London Palladium Cast Category:Grizabella actor